


Change

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Scott's wishful thinking about the future can sometimes hit a nerve. Pre-canon. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Day 2, "Two Friends Together"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Change

"It'll get better."

It didn't sound so much like Scott was telling him that with any kind of authority and more like Scott was putting it out there in the world to get some kind of reassurance back from Stiles. Or maybe from the world... Stiles wasn't sure. Maybe Scott was hoping that by saying it, it would come to pass.

"Sure. Maybe." Stiles couldn't conjure up complete confidence in the sentiment.

"It has to. Things change all the time," Scott insisted.

"Change doesn't automatically mean getting better. Some changes aren't good. Depends on what changes," Stiles pointed out.

“Alright, well maybe we need to be more specific about what we want to change,” Scott said, “what do you want?”

“Why? Do you think the universe will answer back if I ask nicely enough?” Stiles asked. He leant his elbow on the door, resting above the open window — the open window sounded a lot better than the broken window — and looked away. The universe didn’t answer prayers or wants or needs. The universe just did what it damn well pleased and sod what happened to anyone left behind.

“So much would change if we made the team,” Scott said, forcing confidence into his words.

“Yeah, more bruises and concussion probably,” Stiles said. 

“Come on, Stiles, can’t you just…”

“Just what?” Stiles asked. “Just hope that the world will change if I think positively? It doesn’t work like that, you know that. If it did, my mom…”

Goddamn the fucking lump in his throat. He turned away and swallowed until he felt like he could talk. Not that he knew what to say. Even all these years later he sometimes couldn't talk about it when the subject snuck up on him. Scott’s hand on his shoulder made the lump come back all over again.

“I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean..."

"I know." Stiles patted Scott's hand awkwardly. Was that a weird thing to do to your best friend? Maybe, Stiles didn't care. This whole damn conversation was weird and awkward on it's own, what was some clumsily offered comfort in amongst all of that?

"Do you want to go back to yours and listen in on your dad's police calls?" Scott asked. "That always takes your mind off things."

"Yeah, sure..." Stiles turned the keys and his Jeep spluttered into life. "Why not?"

"Maybe something interesting will happen tonight," Scott said, slouching down in the passenger seat and taking his hand away from Stiles' shoulder. "I'm not running around in the middle of the night looking for a burglar that just ended up being a smarter-than-average cat again."

"Right, as if anything half-way interesting ever happens in Beacon Hills."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join in the 12 Days Challenge check it out here: [ 12 Days of Christmas Challenge Link ](https://12dayschristmas.dreamwidth.org/) or go to the collection.


End file.
